


Into encane engenzeka kulomhlaba yenzekile

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Into encane engenzeka kulomhlaba yenzekile

UNan wakukhumbula. Kwakungekho cishe izivakashi namuhla, futhi nalezo ezazisakazeke isikhathi eside. Umfowethu omnyama kuphela etafuleni elisekhoneni elikude usakhipha i-ale. UNan wambheka kakhulu, ngethemba lokuthi uzokubona ukubukeka futhi oda enye mug, noma mhlawumbe uzobuza ukuthi kudlani. Imali ayimnandi. Kodwa-ke, wayehlala ebheke phezulu e-countertop, futhi enganakile ukuthi ambheke ngamehlo abukhali kunendiza ekhasa odongeni. UNan wazifunga futhi waqala ukusula amapuleti.

Uyise wavula lo tavern eKrotovo eminyakeni emine eyedlule. Futhi yonke iminyaka emine, uNan akazange ayeke ukuhlupheka. Impilo endaweni eyaba yindawo yokulwa kuka-Ice noMlilo, embozwe enkazimulweni futhi okukhulunywa ngayo kuma-ballads amaningi, yayihlangene ngokweqile. Okubandayo, okubandayo, okusindayo, eqhweni lasehlobo kuyawa. Kuyo yonke le minyaka emine, yibhadi elilodwa kuphela elalifika lapha, futhi alizange lihlale isikhathi eside - abantu bendawo babenemali encane, futhi bengaculi ngalutho - zazingekho iziwula.

Wayesecishe abe ishumi nane - wona kanye unyaka wokushada nomuntu othile omuhle, ukwelapha nendlu yakhe, ukuba nezingane. Kepha lapha, eNyakatho, emthunzini weBlack Castle, nangabafo abahle bekunganele. Vele, bahlangana, kepha iningi labo laligqoka mnyama, futhi alikwazanga ukushada. Yebo, futhi abavami ukuvakasha endaweni yokudlela - iningi labazalwane abamnyama babevakashela i-brothel esanda kwakhiwa, bephula izifungo zabo kwesinye isikhathi kaningi kunobusuku.

Isimenywa sanamuhla besingelinye lamaChernets ambalwa ayefika njalo ukweqa umbuthano. Mhlawumbe akayithandi i-aley eyanikezwa eMkhosini Omnyama, noma mhlawumbe kwesinye isikhathi wayefuna ukuthatha ikhefu enkampanini yabafowabo ngezifungo. Wake waba muhle ngokusobala - izinwele zakhe bezisabunjwe ngegolide, naphezu kwezinwele ezimpunga, izinhlansi ezithandekayo empilweni zacwazimula emehlweni akhe aluhlaza, futhi izindebe zakhe ezichazwe kahle ngezinye izikhathi zazivame ukumamatheka. UNan kungenzeka ukuthi uthandane naye ukube wayengekho ngeminyaka ephakathi. Wayenemibimbi ebusweni bakhe, izinwele ezimpunga, nesigaxa sokhuni esikhundleni sesandla sakhe sokudla.

Kuphinde kuzisole ukuthi lo mfowethu omnyama usemdala kakhulu - okungenani uneminyaka engamashumi amane - wazigoqa kahle izitsha emqubeni wazosebenza ku-mugs. Kusuka ekhishini ngemuva kwakhe kuye kwezwakala umqwayizi wobhiya - ubaba wakhe inyama ebekiwe amasoseji, futhi ephunga ubhontshisi omnandi - umama wami wayelungiselela isidlo sakhe esidumile, ekhazimulisa indawo yokudla yabo kulesi sifunda esintekenteke. UNan wayesezolala, encike kwikhawunta lapho umnyango ongaphambili ungqongqoza, uvumela isivakashi ukuba singene.  
Ngemuva kokuhlola umuntu ongena, uNen waqala phansi, wadonsa i-apron waqonda izinwele zakhe - insizwa enhle engaba yishumi nesithupha yaphenduka isivakashi. Hhayi mude kakhulu, kepha hhayi ngamafuphi, muhle futhi umncane. U-Chestnut curls wabumba ubuso bakhe obumnandi, obonakalayo, kanye namehlo ampunga abukeka enobungane futhi enenhlonipho. Sekukonke, wabukeka cishe njengoNan wacabanga umkhwenyana omfisayo.

“Usale kahle ntombazane,” izwi lalensizwa belithambile futhi liwubukhazikhazi, yize bekucasuka kancane. "Kuzodingeka siqashe amakamelo amathathu ubusuku obubodwa."  
“Yebo, mnumzane,” kumamatheka uNan futhi ebanzi, bezama ukubona ukuthi ngabe lokhu kusho ukuthi "kithi" ukuthi le nsizwa enhle isishadile futhi ihamba nomndeni wayo. - Ufike ukujoyina i-Night Watch?  
"Cha, sengivele ngisebenza njenge-squire futhi nginethemba lokuthi ngizothola i-spurs yami maduze," wamomotheka futhi waguqula izihlathi zakhe ezipinki, njengentombazane. "Uye weza lapha ukuze umfelokazi womfowethu akhokhe intela kulabo abashonile empini ..."

Ngaleso sikhashana, umnyango wangqongqoza futhi, wavumela inkampani yonke. Ekuqaleni, kwabonakala kuNan ukuthi indoda ende kakhulu enengane yakhe yayihamba phambili, kodwa ngokuzayo wabona ukuthi lona wesifazane mubi kakhulu, enesibazi esibi esihlathini futhi egqoke owesilisa. Umhlengikazi omkhulu walandela umdondoshiya, ehola enye ingane ngesandla - engaphezulu kweminyaka emithathu. Inceku yayilandela, idonsa isifuba sokuhamba emahlombe ayo.

UNan uthathe okhiye, wabheka izivakashi ngemuva kwakhe, wahamba wayozibonisa amakamelo. Owesifazane omkhulu wacela ukuletha amanzi ashisayo kuye nabangane bakhe ukuze bageze umgwaqo, futhi uNan wahamba wayovusa umnewabo ukuze azothatha amabhakede amaningi emthonjeni. Lapho-ke izivakashi zazifuna ukosi, isinkwa newayini nesinkwa. Ngemuva kwesiphithiphithi, akazange aqaphele ukuthi umfowethu omnyama wanyamalala kanjani, kusobala ukuthi uthathe isinqumo sokuthi akafuni enye into. Waqoqa izinhlamvu zemali ezazishiywe nguye etafuleni, wazibala, wazithela esikhwameni sebhande lakhe.

Ukuthunga insimbi ngaphambi kokulala, waphupha insizwa enhle enamehlo ampunga emomotheka kamnandi. Bekufanele angishade, wacabanga, ukuthi kungaba kuhle kanjani ...

Umlilo osendaweni yokucima umlilo wavutha isikhathi eside, kodwa uBrienne akazange ezwe amakhaza. Ekhathele futhi ejabule, waphendukela kuJaime wamhlikihla isihlathi ngempama. Ephendula, wagijimisa umunwe phezu kwezindebe zakhe futhi wamamatheka.

"Unjani umyeni wakho?" - ngezwi lakhe kuzwakala ukuhlekisa okujwayelekile, njengakuhlala, lapho ethinta kulesi sihloko.  
“Noma kunjalo,” kuphendula uBrienne. "UMeister uthi akaningi okusasele."


End file.
